The Big City
by OC4life
Summary: It's a whole new world to Ryan, St Brutis. A prestegeos School for the privilaged Children who live in New York, filled with sex, drugs and drama. Who knew a pact and and bet could change things so much?


Troy Bolten had always been popular, with his perfect tan and sculpted features. Attention was never something that he needed to seek out. At least when he was at school.

Ever since he was young, his parents had worked long hours, with frequent working trips which had them out of home more than they were in it. His Father worked as a manager for the Knicks, which kept him at work lot. He was a good man, but a poor farther, making his career his life.

Every weekend made way for a new function, a new social event, there was always something in the way that separated his home and work life. His hours at work however were not without the perks, by example the penthouse apartment they owned in the centre of the city.

His wife, Troy's mother, was by also a person driven by her work. Mrs Bolten, Victoria, worked as an advertising consultant for Calvin Klein. Her work was also very demanding, attending the latest catwalk, meeting with models, organising billboards, adds and celebrity liaisons.

Troy's Farther had always been into his career, Victoria however, had only started hers when Troy was old enough to begin walking. The pair owed no money on their penthouse apartment, and both drove luxurious cars. They had the life that everyone dreamed about, a life with no debt, successful careers, money to spare and a single high achieving son. They looked great on paper.

However what is on paper is not always how things are in reality.

Since the age of two, Troy had been raised by a chain of nannies. Each had taken the role for a set period of time before they were fired by Troy's mother due her fears that Troy would end up loving them more than he did her. Due to his lack of a stable parental form, Troy grew up a lot faster, forcing himself to be more independent. In some ways at least.

Being an only child to two very successful adults had its perks; such was the plasma screen television Troy had mounted on his wall and the 2008 model BMW he drove. Troy's life was good, in a monetary form. He was one of the most popular kids in school; he was captain of the basketball team and was also on the school leadership team, tipped to be the school captain the following year.

His first friend was a boy by the name of Justin Taylor. Justin happened to be the son of Troy's favourite nanny. The two boys had been friends since the age of 5, both attended different schools, as Troy's cost a lot more to enrol at.

The two first met when, Justin was sick and had to stay with his mother while she had to watch over Troy. Troy, having rarely spent any time with any other children his own age took an immediate liking to the other boy sharing with him all the various possessions his parents had gifted him with.

The pair would play for hours on end wether it be a game of pirates and ninjas that had them converting the living room into separate forts launching lounge cushions' at one another, or a more simple game of hide and seek.

The pair played for hours, while the nanny watched over the pair making sure they didn't get into too much mischief. The friendship ended however not even a year after they had first met when Troy's mother came home from work early to find the house in shambles while the two boys were in a intense all out duel in the living room.

Victoria instantly fired the nanny, making sure to ask her to have the place tidied up before she left. That was the last the two boys were to ever see of one another. It was after this that his parents decided it was time for him to grow up and instead of hiring another nanny, they hired a tutor instead who was to spend their days teaching Troy the basics of English, maths and science. These classes continued until Troy started attending school, and then only continued one or two afternoons a week.

It was at the age of 10 that Troy's farther decided it was time for his son to start taking up basketball. "It's the sport of men" his farther often told him in the brief minutes they saw one another before Troy was to go to bed.

Troy both hated and loved the sport, he enjoyed the feeling of having a team, working together in order to win the game. He resented the fact however that his farther would involve himself to the point where it was not hard to tell that Troy was only a tool being used by his farther to make his own dreams come true.

Troy however still stuck with the sport, and there were brief moments where he actually enjoyed playing on the court with his friends, moments when they made a good play and even sometimes when they didn't. These players were his closest friends and yet they still new so little about him. About his life and what was really going on inside, instead of the facade that had masked him so well during his time at school.

Troy's school, the Upper East Side school of St Brutis, was by all standards a school for the wealthy. The school was comprised of three separate parts, the sports and athletics, drama and general education. Each part had its own faculty and specific rules. The school held an esteemed reputation for sending its graduates onto Ivy League colleges such as Harvard and Brown.

The Schools Saint, St. Brutis, was a virgin saint. The story went that he gave up his life in order to put an end to the immorality of the prostitutes that used to sell their bodies. A large statue that supposably resembled him stood out the front of the main campus shaking his fist in rage looking down onto the pavement below him.

It was in his honour that the students of St. Brutis started a pact, a pact in which each student had to loose their virginity before they were to graduate from the prestigious school.

Troy was no exclusion to the pact and had made good on it a fair number of times with a number of different students.

1234567890

Ryan was, well he wasn't anything like Troy.

He grew up in the city of Seattle, in the outer suburbs of the city. His family was not affluent but they were not poor either. His dad worked as a play writer for the local community theatre whilst his mother worked for the power company in one of the customer service divisions answering customer enquiries.

He had a sister Sharpay who had always been inspired by her father's work, even from a very young age. At age 6 Sharpay would often be seen dressed to the nines in her mother's clothing acting out scenes in front of the large sliding mirror in her parents' bedroom. The visual was hilarious and her parents had managed to take numerous photos bringing them out for show and tell whenever Sharpay brought friends around.

It was the love for the theatre that drew the pair together; it was the bond that tied them to one another. They had worked on a number of small school productions and even a few that their father had written.

The family was very close to one another and spent many of the school holidays packing up their belongings and heading to the coast in California to bake under the hot summer sun. These were Ryan's favourite memories, He loved these trips no matter how old he got. Sharpay tended to wine at times but she ultimately enjoyed herself regardless of whether or not she admitted it.

Ryan and his parents shared a very close relationship, his mother only worked part-time so that she could spend the rest of the time at home with her two children. She was a caring women who even still managed to dote on the two of them despite their age, still driving them both to school and picking them up.

Ryan and Sharpay both attended the local public school, and were also members of the drama club. There they did everything together and were often referred to as the drama duo. At school Sharpay was the queen bee, Ryan, the quieter of the two was more of a follower. However the clever charade she had fell away the moment they were alone together.

The pair were currently in one of these moments while they sat cross legged in the cubby house they had in their backyard.

"Ryan I think you should go for it. We both should, I know there is only three spots but I'm not about to let you miss this opportunity" Sharpay argued thrusting the application letter into her brothers folded arms.

"Come on Sharpay, what's the point anyway? They only give out 3 scholarships. What are the chances of the two of us being selected, and not only that but you and I both know that mum and dad would never let us go" Ryan argued back letting out a sigh of frustration.

Leaning back against the side wall of the cubby house Ryan closed his eyes trying in vain to protest against his sister. "We both know it will only lead to another fight between you, me and dad. He hates that city, he hates New York" Ryan continued on.

"Look listen here, so what? Why don't we worry about that once we both have our scholarships? Then it won't really matter. The school will be paying for it all, all we'll need to do is show up and I'm sure we could manage that. I don't know about you Ry but I'm not ready to give up on my dreams. I'm going to make it and I would like it if you made it as well but if you're not willing to chase it like I am than I'm afraid I'll be going on without you" with that said Sharpay picked herself up off the floor sealing the envelope with her application and exciting the cubby house without so much as a glance in her brothers direction.

Pinching the bridge of his nose softly Ryan eyed the application that sat on the floor before him and in one last attempt to prove his point, which was now only between himself and the application. Ryan scrunched it up before pocketing the paper so that he could dispose of it later.

Picking himself up off the floor Ryan excited the cubby house climbing down the old rope ladder that stood at an average of 2 meters from the ground. It always seemed like it was so much bigger when I was younger Ryan mused.

Pulling the backdoor open Ryan entered the house taking in the smell of the meal his mother was in the middle of preparing. Sneaking into the kitchen he attempted to steal a few pieces of food from one of the plates his mother was serving the food on, only to have his hand swatted away as he went in for the dive.

"Dinner is almost ready, out of the kitchen till I call you" she warned shaking the spatula in her right hand at him.

"Ok, ok I'll wait" he Joked putting his hands up in front of him in a mock defence.

"Oh Sharpay you're here good, you're father wanted me to give you this" Their mother told her noticing the flamboyant blonde slide into a seat at the kitchen table. Waddling over she placed letter in front of Sharpay before returning into the kitchen watching out for any sneak attacks that Ryan might try and pull.

Peeling the letter open with mock curiosity Sharpay read the letter inside.

"Oh mum this is brilliant!" Sharpay exclaimed jumping up and out of her chair. "Dad has got a me a spot at the local drama academy!" she continued much to her mother's surprise. Ryan however wasn't fooled by his sister's act.

"It's just a shame though"

"A shame? Why is it a shame?" their mother enquired looking at the defeated look on her daughter's features.

"Because I won't be able to commute that far when my scholarship for St. Brutis is approved and I'm living in New York" Sharpay finished placing the piece of screwed up paper into the bin.

Hearing this her mother's features hardened looking at her daughter for a moment before speaking.

"We've talked about this"

"No we haven't you've talked and I've been shot down" Sharpay interrupted folding her arms in a silent protest.

"Look do we have to go over this again, your father and I have said no!" Mrs. Evans said a bite more harshly pursing her lips together. This constant argument had continued on for a good portion of the year. Ever since Sharpay had learned about the school and the scholarships available.

"I'm not going to be you're little girl forever, and duckie is going to want to move on to his own dreams one day as well" Sharpay argued back at her mother.

"Is this true Duckie? Are you really going to join you're sister with her vendetta to move across the country and abandon this family" His mother interrogated him raising her voice till it was just below a yell.

"I... wait no this isn't fair! I haven't even applied! And I don't think I will. But you know what, I think it is you who is being unfair, this is our dreams, just because it doesn't fit in with your plans doesn't mean they don't count" Ryan defended himself sending a supportive smile over at his sister.

"I'm sorry mum, but I don't think you and dad can make this decision for us" he continued more calmly. "Now can we just have dinner without anymore arguing?"

Letting out a huge sigh, Mrs Evans could only smile at her son before serving the last portions of food onto each of the plates before setting them down on the kitchen table. It was now that Mr. Evans decided to show up yelling out his usual greetings as he made his way into the kitchen placing his suitcase and coat on a counter by the door way.

Making his way into the room he greeted his wife with a chaste kiss on the lips before joining the pair at the kitchen table. "Smells good" was all that escaped his lips before he started at it with his knife and fork.

"So how was everybody's day?" Mr. Evans began once he was well into his meal.

"Well mine was alright" Sharpay began eyeing the number of vegetables that littered her plate with a look of concern. "Mum and I only argued once today about St. Brutis, so I guess that is an improvement." She finished smiling sweetly at her father.

Sighing Mr. Evans began to jab the food on his plate a little harder than he was before. "Did you get the letter I left here for you?" He continued ignoring her comment.

"Ah, yes I did. And it was really nice of you dad, but I think I'll have to wait and see what happens before I accept that offer" She continued opting for a more political stand point.

Sighing Mr. Evans stared at his daughter as if trying to come with something to say that would end this on going argument. "fine. We'll see if you get in, I can't argue this anymore so I'm not. I'll argue again once you're in and I have to stress over it" He finished pushing his empty plate out in front of him.

Later that night Ryan and Sharpay decided they would both go and get some ice cream from the local ice cream pallor. Ryan had worked there for the past few summers and had become quite attached to the double chocolate swirl.

Getting ready, the pair exited the house drawing their coats in closer on themselves. It wasn't winter yet but it was definitely starting to get cooler in the evenings. Pulling the old car door open Ryan slid into the passenger seat, while Sharpay jumped into the driver's seat angling the review mirror so she could adjust her makeup before returning it to its original position.

Turning the key in the engine the car roared to life before levelling out at a steady putt, looking into the cars review mirror Sharpay backed out of the driveway and into the street.

The pair road in a comfortable silence before Sharpay decided it was time to talk.

"Ryan I'm going to tell you something and you're probably not going to like it at first but in time I'm sure you will thank me" Sharpay began sending Ryan a apologetic sideways glance before returning her attention back to the road before them.

"And what would that be" Ryan prompted waiting for Sharpay to continue.

"Well, I kind of figured that you wouldn't send in an application so I-"

"Sharpay, tell me you didn't send in an application" Ryan cut in looking at his sister with a pained expression.

"Look Ry, trust me you need to do it. You will thank me one day" She continued more sure of herself. "Anyway, what's the worst that could happen? You get accepted and you decline the scholarship, or you don't get accepted and you are no worse off than you are now or..." and this time she looked back at Ryan " you get in and have the time of your life"

Returning her eyes back to the road Sharpay slowed down for the approaching intersection.

"Maybe you're right Sharpay" Ryan caved smiling at his sister. "What is the worst that could happen?"

"Fantastic that's now two of the 4 Evans on my side, just one more and the odds will tip in my favour" Sharpay began revealing her diabolical plan.

"I wouldn't count on it, Dad and mum both seem to be pretty united on this one" Ryan joked smiling at his sister who beamed back at him.

"don't worry ducky, leave it to me" Sharpay laughed noticing the all to familiar blush that covered her brothers cheeks every time he was referred to as his childhood nickname.

It was then that everything thing changed, in that split second. Sharpay new instantly that something was wrong when the smile on Ryan's face began to change from one of happiness to one of pain and fear.

"Sharpay lookout"

Two bright headlights.

The sound of crunching steal.

The lack of any sound at all.

Dark.

Wet

Cold

Dry

Light

Warm

Voices

Hard linen

Pain

Headache

Reality

1234567890

"Oh Honey you're awake" Came the voice of Mrs. Evans who sat beside Ryan's bed, her hands entwined with her sons. Moving his eyes to take in his mothers form Ryan couldn't believe what he saw, his mother the women who always looked so loving and content looked weathered, pained.

Tear streaks littered her face but she made no effort to rub them from her cheeks. Looking into her sons eyes a fresh set of tears fell down her cheeks, while her hands continued to massage his own.

"Mum.. Sharpay?" was all Ryan could ask as his mind began to remember the events that had occurred previous to his falling unconscious.

A simple shake of the head, and a heavier onset of tears was all it took for realisation to dawn on Ryan before he too joined his mother only adding to the tears being spilled.

1234567890

And there we have the first chapter. Review?


End file.
